doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Johns und Gillians Welt
Johns und Gillians Welt, auch The Land of Happy Endings genannt, ist eine Traumrealität, die vom Doctor in verschiedenen Inkarnationen besucht wird. In dieser Realität reist er mit zwei Enkelkindern - John und Gillian - durch Raum und Zeit und erlebt viele Abenteuer. Möglicherweise erschuf er sich diese Welt, nachdem er am Ende der Episode The Dalek Invasion of Earth Abschied von seiner Enkelin Susan nehmen musste. Zeitlich würde dies genau passen, da der letzte Teil der Episode im Dezember 1964 ausgestrahlt wurde und der erste Comic mit John und Gillian im Januar 1965 erschien. Ob John und Gillian auch in der realen Welt des Doctors existieren, ist bis heute offen. Hintergrund Um die ersten Doctor Who-Comics der Zeitschrift TV Comic für jüngere Leser attraktiver zu machen, stellte man dem Ersten Doctor zwei Enkelkinder als Identifikationsfiguren für die Leser an die Seite. Diese Geschichten lassen sich kaum in die Chronologie seiner Abenteuer einsortieren, da der Erste Doctor zu keinem Zeitpunkt der Serie allein unterwegs ist. Dies ist er jedoch im ersten Comic mit John und Gillian, wo er im England der 1960er Jahre auf die beiden trifft. Auch können die Abenteuer nicht vor dem Pilotfilm der Serie spielen, da er in den Comics auf die Zarbi trifft, mit denen er jedoch in der Serie erstmals konfrontiert war. Laut der Kurzgeschichte The Rag and Bone Man's Story war der Doctor innerhalb der TV-Episode The War Machines eine Zeit lang allein unterwegs (nach dem Sieg über WOTAN und dem nicht zustande kommenden Wiedersehen mit Dodo Chaplet). In diesen Zeitraum sortierte später der Doctor Who Reference Guide alle Geschichten mit John und Gillian ein, was jedoch das Problem nicht löste, da auch der Zweite Doctor in Comics mit ihnen unterwegs war. 2003 erschien dann im Doctor Who Magazine die Comic-Geschichte The Land of Happy Endings. In dieser Geschichte erlebt der Achte Doctor ein Abenteuer mit John und Gillian auf dem Planeten Darbodia. Am Schluss der Geschichte erwacht der Doctor allein in seiner TARDIS und aus dem Text geht hervor, dass er immer wieder gern die Welt von John und Gillian besucht, da die Feinde nur "ungezogen", nicht wirklich böse seien, niemand sterben und Versprechen niemals gebrochen würden und alle Geschichten immer ein gutes Ende hätten. Realität und Phantasie Bezeichnend für Johns und Gillians Welt ist die Vermischung von Realität und Phanatasie. So treffen der Doctor und seine Enkel auf reale Feinde wie die Daleks (z. Bsp. in Jungle Adventure), die Cybermen (z. Bsp. in The Time Museum) oder die Zarbi (in On the Web Planet). Doch es gibt auch Begegnungen mit mythischen bzw. phantastischen Figuren wie dem Weihnachtsmann (in A Christmas Story) und dem römischen Gott Neptun (in Guests of King Neptune). Die drei begegnen vielen Spezies und Personen, die ausschließlich in den Comics vorkommen. Bei diesen ist unklar, ob sie real existieren oder nur in Johns und Gillians Welt. Abenteuer in Johns und Gillians Welt thumb|270px|John und Gillian entdecken die [[TARDIS des Doctors|TARDIS, deren Tarnung auch in dieser Welt nicht funktioniert]] In dem Comic The Klepton Parasites starten die Abenteuer in Johns und Gillians Welt. Die beiden suchen nach ihrem Großvater. Die Adresse, die sie haben (woher bleibt offen), führt sie in den 1960er Jahren auf einen Hinterhof irgendwo in England, wo jedoch nur eine Polizeinotrufzelle steht. Sie betreten diese und treffen auf den Doctor, der nicht sehr überrascht ist, die beiden zu treffen. Voreilig betätigt John eine Schalter das TARDIS-Konsole und das Abenteuer beginnt. :siehe 'Stories in Johns und Gillians Welt' Kategorie:Andere Realitäten